


Can we always be this close?

by Leafpool101



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, felix is just really in love w/ his bf okay, inspired by taylor swift's "lover", lots of fluff, my boys i would die for them, soft babey hours, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafpool101/pseuds/Leafpool101
Summary: Someday, Felix was going to give the stars and the solar system to Ozzy.





	Can we always be this close?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I know I usually write pokemon related things but I've been into the game kindergarten lately and I ship Felix and Ozzy a lot okay
> 
> anyways, I don't usually write fluff, but I wanted to try something new, so tell me what u think uwu
> 
> (in case u haven't noticed, this is inspired by the song lover by taylor swift)
> 
> enjoy

Felix has never been madly in love with someone. His whole life he’d been convinced that love was for fools, and only distracted idiots fell in love.

That was, until he was lying next to the love of his life.

Ozzy’s hair was still wet from the shower he had taken that night, but Felix didn’t mind (even if it meant that it left a damp spot on their pillow.) Ozzy’s eyes were closed, and he seemed to be asleep. His peaceful expression gave Felix a feeling of content. Felix just watched his boyfriend sleep, with an adoring expression. To everyone else, Ozzy was just the nervous freak of the school, but to Felix, he was a god in his true form.

Ozzy’s fiery ginger hair was sprayed out across the pillow. His long eyelashes lightly brushed against the dark circles under his eyes. His freckles scattered his face, and they almost looked like constellations. His soft pink lips slightly parted to take inhales of air, and then exhale back out.

Felix was absolutely in love.

He had never felt like this about anyone.

And this was not an exaggeration.

Felix’s parents weren’t the best people in the world, making it hard to love them. Felix’s father was controlling, manipulative, and just downright rude. On the other hand, Felix’s mother was rather air-headed, and pretended like the mental abuse towards her children was not happening. Felix wasn’t the biggest fan of his twin brother, Theodore, either. Theodore was easily manipulated and kind of annoying. Theodore followed him around like a lost puppy, and basically did whatever their father said.

Felix Huxley’s family was broken, but at least he had Ozwald Henderson by his side.

Felix felt a hand run down his arm, and he looked down to look at Ozzy, who still seemed to be asleep, with a content smile on his face. Felix smiled as well, then wrapped an arm around the smaller male. Just for once, the two of them could pretend that everything was alright, as long as they had each other. Just in this moment, they could lay there, tangled in each other’s arms, and pretend that the world wasn’t broken.

Felix could only feel this way with Ozzy.

“I want to marry you someday,” Felix suddenly mumbled, sleepily, “I just want to be with you forever, and always hold you close like this. I love you.” Ozzy, who was actually awake this whole time, smiled wider at this.

“I would like that. A lot, actually,” Ozzy murmured, burying his face into Felix’s neck, “I love you too.” The two cuddled closer to each other, as the cold winter air blew in from the open window, and the moonlight illuminated the two’s sleeping figures.

Someday, Felix was going to give the stars and the solar system to Ozzy.

But for now, the two could just be happy like this.


End file.
